Tomb Raider Angel of Darkness
by Lockey's Fan Fiction
Summary: The story is a novelization of the game Tomb Raider Angel of Darkness This is a continuation of my previous AOD novelization that was cancelled because of computer problems. I hope you enjoy this revamped version of Angel of Darkness.
1. Preface

Lara Croft

Tomb Raider

Angel of Darkness

Adapted by Lachlan Sinn

Based Upon the Game by Core Design

Preface

I didn't believe I had killed Werner and I wasn't going to start believing it now. But so many suggestions pointed to me. Maybe I was becoming crazy but I actually cared for mine and Werner's life. I had hated him for leaving me to die in Egypt, it was really weird how I cared about him now.

Maybe it was because if he wasn't dead people wouldn't be blaming me for his death, they thought I was the monstrum. Were they crazy or was it just me. I couldn't be the monstrum. I don't link to any of the other killings


	2. Meeting with Werner

Chapter One

Meeting with Werner

I never thought I would be here. Four days ago I had gotten a phone call from Werner Von-Croy from his apartment in Paris. He sounded scared on the phone so I agreed to meet his at his apartment, on the phone he was babbling with fear. He sounded scared that something was after him. Little did I know what was wrong at the time.

As I stepped off the plane from England I boarded a taxi and was on my way to meet him. I didn't really want to see him, not now. But he was just so scared over the phone that I felt sorry for him.

I, Lara Croft was a brunette woman, that day I was wearing my favourite denim top and jeans. Unfortunately I had no weapon at that time so I was defenseless against anything. The streets of Paris weren't safe anymore. A serial killer was roaming the streets at this very moment waiting to strike his next victim. They called him (or her) the Monstrum.

The taxi suddenly stopped in a traffic jam. I informed the driver I would get out here.

"Are you crazy, there are a lot of sick people loose on the streets," he warned.

"I'll be fine, thanks for the ride anyway," I said and then handed him twenty euro.

Where I was at the moment wasn't very far from Werner's. I decided to walk to his apartment. On the way though I passed a shop that seemed to catch my attention, it was called Serina's Inner Healing.

I stopped and stared at the sign and tried not to think about what might be inside. It was so interesting. I wondered what they sold in the store. Maybe something useful.

After some major deciding I walked into the shop. It was brightly lit by candles inside and one light bulb in the whole room. A slender woman with blonde hair stood at the counter. She was wearing a purple dress that had some flowers at the bottom.

"What may you be looking for," she asked me as I looked around.

"Nothing in particular, I'm just browsing thank you," I replied. It was a very nice shop, it smelt beautiful, some incense must have been burning somewhere. As I walked around I noticed some different coloured candles sitting on a table. It wasn't my kind of thing. On one shelf next to the counter where a number of books.

Some were about different religions, some about how to use many of the items sold in the store. Their was one type of book that I was interested in, they were called The History of the Obscura Paintings.

I suddenly walked up to the counter and asked if they sold any weapons or if their where any stores where they did. She told me that their was one shop that could really help me, Renne's Pawn Shop. I thanked her and walked out of the store hoping that I might have time to return before I left.

I noticed when I walked out that it had become overcast. It was going to rain soon. A couple of blocks later I was standing in front of the Apartment Block. I didn't know if I was ready to go and talk to him. I simply stood their for several minutes staring and observing the building.

I finally walked through the main doors and up the first flight of stairs. Werner was on the fifth floor, number twenty eight. When I knocked on his door he was cautious. It looked through a peeping hole before letting me in.

After he let me in I sat down. He sat directly across from me and then he began to explain to me why he had called me to his apartment.

"Lara, I'm tracking five obscure paintings for a client named Eckhart, now I have realized he was a psycho path," he explained.

"Go on."

"I need your help, could you go see this woman, Carvier and ask her to give you my field notebook. It will lead you to the Obscure Painting I am tracking for him," he said and handed me her business card.

"And why should I care, you almost left me to die," I informed him.

"I did not leave you to die, I was trying for months to find you, and then you walked out of the tomb right in front of us, remember."

"I shouldn't be wasting my time, I should have never even come," I said. That was last part of the conversation I remember. Then there was gunfire and something, the last thing I remember was picking up Werner's body, letting all his blood spill over my hands.

Now people where accusing me of his murder, but I knew I hadn't done it. After I put Werner back on the ground I raced out of the apartment and ran down to the ground floor.

I suddenly remembered the books at the Inner Health store, the books on the Obscura Paintings. Was it just a coincidence or was it true fate I didn't know. Quickly I ran back to the store and entered.

"Back so soon," the lady said. Immediately I walked over to the book shelf and grabbed out the Obscura Painting book.

"I'd like to buy this please," I said as I placed the book on the counter. The Lady scanned the book and printed a receipt. After I handed her the money I walked out of the store and realized that a police siren was coming close.

I wonder where it was off to. At that moment I didn't know where I was going to go. Maybe I would head to Carvier's Apartment. No I couldn't go their yet, maybe tomorrow. But not directly after his death.

So I decided to go for a walk. I began to walked down an alleyway and then I heard the sirens coming closer and eventually they were so close that I turned around.

Their at the other end of the alleyway was the police. I now realized who they were after. They were after me, they must think that I killed Werner.

Suddenly two dogs were released from the police van, I looked around, thinking of a place to escape to. I wondered about the Inner Health store. I could see the back door from here. No that wouldn't work, it would just cause commotion for the lady who worked their.

Instead I kicked open a door on my left, I didn't really know where it would lead but it seemed like a good enough place to start. I ran inside as fast I could, the dogs were catching up.

I ran up a staircase and turn a corner into a hallway. Then suddenly I noticed that at the other end was not turn, it was a dead end. As I ended at the dead end it turned and noticed the dogs coming closer. Then they pushed me out through the window on the dead end.

I landed on a pile of potato sacks without receiving an injury. All of a sudden I noticed something funny, I felt lighter! I didn't have a backpack on. Instead one of the dogs had ripped it off. Their was nothing I could do about it, so I just walked off and found myself somewhere in the Parisian Backstreets.


	3. A Conversation with Margaret Carvier

Chapter Two

A Conversation with Margaret Carvier

Now Lara was stuck somewhere that she had never heard of, the police could be here any minute. I looked around scanning the whole room. Their didn't seem to be anywhere to go.

"Aha" I said as I noticed a door on her right. It wasn't locked amazingly!

On the other side of the door was a small alleyway with two dead ends on either side. I was stuck, I wish this would turn out to be nightmare, so then I could wake up and it would all be over.

"A drainpipe" It seemed to lead to a balcony above. I climbed up and walked down the metal balcony. Now I was in yet another alleyway. This one had two doors on one end and the other was a dead end.

At that moment I saw the wire and an open window. Maybe I could find something useful inside. Quickly but silently I jumped and grabbed the rope and began climbing across.

"Ah," all of a sudden my left hand slipped and I was dangling. If I fell I would probably break my leg. I was starting to lose the grip on my right hand. But I couldn't risk falling. After a little dangling I swung my hand back onto the wire and climbed across. When I let go, I landed on the balcony that had predicted.

I climbed through the window and into an old and empty apartment. The doors had been nailed shut. I wondered why the window had been left open. A key was hanging on a key holder, it had become a little rusted but it was still in one piece. It probably unlocked one of the doors below the balcony.

After climbing back out of the apartment I dropped to the floor and tried the key in both doors. It unlocked both doors, but the left one seemed to be rusted shut. The door on the right opened, but it took strength to open it.

Now I was in some kind of waiting area, I think a bus stopped here or something. When I tried a door next to a wooden bench I found out that it was locked. How was I going to get through now?

I looked around and discovered a chocolate bar some money lying around on the ground, their seemed to be a lot of money just lying around in Paris. Suddenly I noticed that there was whole at the bottom of the barbwire fence that surrounded me.

I got on my stomach and crawled through it, now I was back on the streets. In plain sight of any police. Acting quick I looked at the card Werner had given me. It said Apartment Block K. That was far away. I walked slowly up the street and then leaned around the side to see if there was anyone there.

As I leaned around I saw the middle aged policeman standing their with in his uniform. He walked back and forth, I noticed the distinct pattern he had. A drainpipe stood in front of me, and some balcony's around the corner.

I was wary of the fact that if the police man saw me I was dead meat. So, I quickly but silently climbed up the drain pipe and onto the balcony. Across the street was another balcony, perfect!

As I ran to the end of the balcony I heard a slight creak on the last platform. The creak began to turn into a crack. I jumped across the street and onto the other balcony. Just as I grabbed the balcony's edge, did the other balcony fall apart.

I quickly pulled up and ran into the darkness of the building. The police man just missed me with his torch, luckily. From here I could see the neon sign that read: BLOCK K 

I walked to the end of the balcony that lead to an above ground courtyard. Then as I neared the door I could hear helicopter wings flying close by. Someone was watching me.

Turning around I saw it, with its camera taking footage of me, I had to get out of its sight. So I kicked open Apartment C's doors and slammed the door shut. For precaution I let the metal guard down.

Now I was hurrying up the stairs, hoping that I wouldn't get caught by the police, I didn't need that kind of heat. When I got up to the second set of stairs I heard the door burst open. The police must have gotten in.

Already they were taking caution by through gas into the room, but that wouldn't stop me. As I rushed up the stairs I came to sudden stop. A big piece from the staircase above fell and make a big hole in the floor in front of me. It gave me a little bit of a fright but I pressed on determined.

Slowly I stepped backwards for a run up, then I ran. I jumped and flew over the gap as if it was nothing. Finally after a long time of climbing up stairs. I was at the top.

At this point I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I decided that I should probably from the roof make my way to block k. When I headed out the door I saw the helicopter still circling around the apartment blocks waiting for me to appear.

I climbed up a ladder and was now very close to the city's power lines. The ladder to the roof was broken so I couldn't get up there. From here I could see the apartment block.

Looking around I saw a power line above, it gave me a good idea. I jumped up and grabbed the wire line and began to swing across. Then the helicopter spotted me, its bright illuminated lights shone in my eye's.

I don't think it have noticed me completely because it seemed to be looking away now and then. At the first moment I saw the light I tucked my legs up onto the wire line and pulled myself across so that I wouldn't be noticed as much (if noticed at all).

When I was on the other end I was standing on Block J. All I needed to do was get to the ground and head inside. But there didn't seem to be any was of getting inside this building.

Some of the barb wire fence that surrounded the edges of the building was broken. Across the street was what I saw as an opportunity, an air-conditioning vent across the street was attached to a pipe that went all the way to the ground. Just what I needed at the time.

But when I jumped across and grabbed the vent I heard a cracking sound. Then it broke and I was now falling. I thought this was the end of me falling from so high up, I was a goner.

But luckily I just fell into a trash bin. I didn't get covered in garbage but I did sprain my foot.

Now I was walking into the BLOCK K. It was nicer in this apartment block, and it seemed more furnished, the main desk was empty so I just headed up the elevator. When I reached the door of Margaret Carvier's apartment a feeling of nerve swept over me.

I knocked and was answered by a women in her mid fifty's. She seemed to know who I was.

"Miss croft, come in, I recognize you from photo's and Werner's description," she said.

"Good evening, I sorry but I can't stay long could we please keep our conversation short," I asked.

"If you wish Lara. Werner said you were going to be meeting with him tonight, how is he," she asked with a strange look on her face.

"I have bad news, I'm afraid Werner is dead."

"Dead, Miss croft you owe me an explanation, I'm waiting," Margaret demanded.

"I arrived at his apartment he was alive then, then when I left he was dead. That's all I can remember," I replied.

"Miss croft I strongly suggest that you talk to the police," she suggested.

"I didn't kill him," I screamed, "He told me that he wanted to give me his notebook, that it was left with you."

"I am going to need his notebook if I'm going to carry out what he couldn't, the obscure painting I'm talking about."

After that their wasn't much talk, she gave me the notebook but she called the police. I had to climb out a window at the end of a hall.

I headed to a abandoned train station and took rest inside one of the trains. That was where I was keeping myself for the night.


	4. Cafe Metro

Chapter Three

Café Metro

I awoke the next day my head hurt a little but I was determined not to stay here, sooner or later I would be spotted. So I stepped outside of the train carriage and observed by surroundings. I had tried to last night but it was too dark, now it was clearer.

On my right their was a homeless person standing, he was warming his hands over an open bon fire. I walked over and noticed that he wasn't warming his hands, he was trying to cook a piece of steak over the fire, he also had a loyal dog lying next to him.

"Hello, is this your pitch," I asked in a serious tone.

"All of Paris is my pitch, what do you want," the man replied.

"I'm looking for a man," I explained until I was rudely interrupted by him saying to look no further, "This is a particular man, name of Bouchard."

"Nope never heard of him," he shot back at me.

"Not even for spare change."

"Ok, I don't know but I know people who do know. An elderly man who sits at the park, he know where Bouchard is, apparently. Now where is my spare change," he said.

"I never said I had any," I replied and walked off.

Now one of my many question was how was I going to get out of here. A door on my right answered that question. It had stairs leading to the road above. When I was at the top I met a young French women, she seemed nice.

"Hi, could I asked you something. You seem like the type of person who would know," I exclaimed.

"Move along cherry you make the place look crowded," the woman answered.

"Don't worry, we're not exactly in the same class," I assured her.

"What is you want, I am busy."

"I'm looking for a man, named Bouchard, have you heard of him," I asked.

We talked for a little while, I was writing down everything in the notebook Carvier had given me. Before we were done she told me her name was Janice, I said goodbye and then walked off, reviewing my notes.

_Bouchard used to own the club Le Serpent Rouge until his people started dying in mysterious ways. So many people died on the job horribly, so he moved premises and closed the club down. _

_There was one survivor who did know where Bouchard was keeping low. His name was Pierre, he was now working at Café Metro located in Palace de Arcade. _

By now you are probably wondering why I was looking for a man named Bouchard. Well, a week before Werner died he met with Bouchard, wanting some weapons and passes into the Lourve. This was his last link before he talked to me at his apartment. Now I had to find this man and get all the information I could and maybe even the same package deal.

So I headed up a lonely street, no one seemed to be out at this time of day, maybe because of the Monstrum. When I reached the end their was a couple of shops. The one I wanted was Café Metro.

Inside the café their was a man standing at the counter wiping coffee mugs and a heap of empty tables. It didn't seem like it was the most popular place at the moment.

"Hello, can I get you something, maybe coffee," the man asked me.

"Are you Pierre," I asked and he nodded back, "I need your help, I want you to direct me to Bouchard. Can you do that."

"Whoa, that's dangerous information your asking for," Pierre said trying to hush my voice down.

"I'm a dangerous girl, and right now I'm losing patience," I said with a stern tone in my voice.

"Ok, but everyone wants something for nothing," he said. I explained that it didn't need to be for nothing, they could trade. "Well there is one thing. Where I used to work I kept a trinket box in one of the stage lights, the one that doesn't work. You see I never got to collect it and it had valuable items in it. Here's the keys to the back entrance of the Le Serpent Rouge."

I headed off feeling satisfied, I wasn't expecting to this done without having to do something but this was a bit more than I expected. I was going to have to jump great limits and perform great stealth to get past the guards that lurked inside the night club.

When I reached the door I inserted the key and turned it. The door clicked and I entered. It was a little broken down inside but what could I expect, I mean a night club that hadn't been in business for at least three months now.


End file.
